Tessie the wolfgirl
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: The circus is back in town but not all people find the circus such an enjoyable place as Miko, Jack and a Raph will find out. I do not own transformers only my oc Tessie and I do not own any of the songs either. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own transformers I only own my oc Tessie

**Step right up, step right up**

**Circus lusus naturae is back in town for 3 nights only so come to the fun.**

**And see amazing performers and the freak shows.**

Miko, Raph and Jack had just finished reading the poster they had never heard of this circus (A/N IM GUSSING YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THE 3 KIDS LOOK LIKE) after Miko had finished reading sue pumped her fist in the air and yelled.

"Awesome we have to go tonight" Jack looked at Miko with a resilient look but finally said.

"I don't know Miko I mean what if they have clowns?" Miko looked at him with a 'seriously' look but then grabbed her phone and called Bulkhead.

"Hey Bulk do you think you can take me, Jack and Raph to this circus now?" After a seconds silence a portal opened up and a green SUV drove through and opened its doors it drove them to a busy area with a giant red and white tent and rides.

"Okay I'll pick you up in 5 hours see you then" Bulk told them but Miko had already dragged Jack and Raph to the tent when they entered they bought a bag of popcorn and some cotten candy. They then sat down on a long wooden bench they then watched a spectacular show of tightrope walkers and trapeze artists there was also a bunch of clowns and then they brought out a bunch of animals like a lion, tiger,elephant and the best bit was they weren't harmed to do any tricks. It felt like the perfect circus but not everything is perfect as they soon learned the kids ran out of the tent after watching the show and the ran to the rides.

After riding a rollercoaster the walsters and the water rapids a few times Miko dragged the two boys towards a large tent that had the circus name written above it. The kids walked in and saw that it looked like the original arena but the centre of the arena was dark they sat down on the bench with other people until a tall man with a red and black costume walked in the centre he also had a tall black hat and he had a small but sharp knife on his belt with his long black whip you could easily tell that this man was the ringmaster.

"Ladies and gentleman boys and girls now is the part you have all been waiting for enter beast girl" the ringmaster yelled. Suddenly the centre became brighter and what the children saw made them gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

In the centre of the arena sat a young girl around the age of 14 her hands where chained up but what made Miko,Jack and Raph gasp was that half of her face was normal human but the other side was a black wolf face its eyes matched her's they where a bright blue but she had two black wolf ears and whiskers with some fangs sticking out on the wolf side. As you looked down she was wearing a torn white top with ripped black leggings her side had a wolf arm with long sharp claws and a wolf leg concealed by a large puffy black tail her nose looked normal on her human side beginning but near the end it turned to a wolf snout.

Nothing happened for a few minutes as the girl looked up at the crowd with a empty look in her blue eyes suddenly children surrounding Miko , Jack and Raph began throwing tomatoes at her the 3 kids thought that the parents would stop them but the adults just grabbed whatever they could and threw it at the wolf girl. The 3 kids looked at the wolf girl who seemed to be crying when suddenly they saw a penknife soar past them and struck her across the cheek letting blood trail down her cheek. The girl looked up at the boy behind Miko, Jack and Raph with pure hatred the children watched as the girl suddenly transformed into a giant black wolf the wolf stood up but raised its back leg as it limped forward towards the boy. The audience became scared as she approached but the ringleader saw this and grabbed his whip and began cracking it at her until it finally hit her and she let out a yelp of pain.

The kids watched as the wolf girl laid down on the sandy floor as she changed back and the ringleader placed chains around her wrists and ankles and gave her to two tall men. The ringleader ran to the centre of the arena and yelled out.

"Well that's all for today we hope you will join us tomorrow night" the audience began to leave but Miko had dragged Jack and Raph toward we the wolf girl was taken they ducked behind some barrels and watched the wolf girl get placed in a make shift cage. The girls legs were then fastened to the bars. She sat down with tears falling down until a roar erupted and she seemed to talk to the lion.

Tessie's P.O.V

I had just been chained up to my cage again and I let tears fall until Leo (the lion) roared to humans they will just hear a roar but for me I hear English.

"Hey rough night?" Leo asked looking at me with sympathy.

"Yeah a brat threw a pen knife at me" I replied Andy (the elephant) then trumpeted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just stings a little" I replied. Suddenly Terry (the tiger) growled.

"I swear to God if I ever escape I agm going to kill everyone who has hurt you" I smiled at that but suddenly heard a small trumpet I turned to see Junior (Andy's child) I limped over to Junior and stroked his trunk asking Andy.

"What's wrong with Junior?" Andy turned to Junior and picked him up in his truck saying.

"Oh he's having trouble sleeping , hey you think you could sing to him he always fell yo sleep when his mother sang to him" I nodded and grabbed Junior as Andy passed him through the bars I then began singing to him.

**Stooshe fly again**

**The most beautiful sunset and I turn away  
Yeah I saw something perfect and turned it to grey  
Your love cut me open, took all whats broken and pulled me together again  
I am frozen just knowing it might be too late  
Why did I let it slip running deep in regret chasing shadows  
Your my love in the dark, I'm the scar on your heart that still aches  
Could this be heaven again and again  
How can I find my way in?  
I danced with the devil and missed out on you, leaving me with broken wings  
Yeahh  
Such a tragedy, what was meant for me?  
I just threw it away, pick me up and I swear we'll fly again.  
The most beautiful music and I turn it down, mmmm  
It reminds me of us and that your not around  
The silence I'm broken is so far from golden, when will I feel you again?  
I am frozen just knowing it might be too late  
Why did I let it slip running deep in regret chasing shadows  
Your my love in the dark, I'm the scar on your heart that still aches  
Could this be heaven again and again  
How can I find my way in?  
I danced with the devil and missed out on you, leaving me with broken wings  
Yeahh  
Such a tragedy, what was meant for me?  
I just threw it away, pick me up and I swear we'll fly again.  
Ooohhh  
I keep looking for more but nothing comes close to you  
Babyy, can you open that door?  
For this fallen angel, I'll be here waiting  
Could this be heaven again and again  
How can I find my way in?  
I danced with the devil and missed out on you, leaving me with broken wings  
Yeahh  
Such a tragedy, what was meant for me?  
I just threw it away, pick me up and I swear we'll fly again.  
Ooooo pick me up and I swear we'll fly again.**

By now Junior was fast asleep I gently passed him to Andy and changed into my wolf form and laid down and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tessie's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of the bars getting tapped and a slight whisper I yawened and blinked my eyes open as I sat up to see 3 children I growled at them waking up Andy, Terry and Leo I then remembered them I transformed and asked.

" hey weren't you the 3 kids who weren't throwing things at me?" They simply nodded I looked at them suspiciously then asked. "What are you doing here?" The tall boy walked up to my cage and placed his hands on the bars asking.

"Do you actually like it here?" I sighed at that question but then looked him in the eye saying.

"To be honest no I hate it here" the girl then walled up saying.

"If we could get you out of here would you be willing to come with us?" I thought about it for a minute but eventually replied.

"Unlock the animals cages as well and you have a deal" the girl grabbed a long pipe and began hitting the lock on my cage until the lock broke and she ran into my cage. When she got to me she grabbed a hair pin from her fringe and picked my chains I looked around to see Andy, Terry and Leo were free with Junior but once Leo was released he pinned the small boy to the floor. "No stop there not going to hurt us Leo" he backed down and went to join the other animals I waved them goodbye and they then ran off. I tried to get up but as I got outside of my cage I collapsed on the floor the tall boy ran up to me and checked my leg as he pulled up my legging he saw a giant deep stab wound it was pus filled and you could eaisly tell that it was infected the girl and the tall boy wrapped my arms around the shoulders and quickly yet silently helped me escape.

When we escaped I saw a yellow and black muscle car parked outside. "Open the doors Bee" the small boy ordered they gently placed me down on the seats and they sat down after a few minutes I slowly fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V

it was quite in the Autobot base until the sound of engines filled the room everyone looked to the noise and saw Bee speeding in as soon as he entered his doors opened and Raph, Miko and Jack jumped out Jack ran to his mum and asked.

"Mum do you think you can help someone?" June nodded and looked in shock at what Miko and Raph were helping stand they rushed the wolf girl to the med room where June began looking her over after June has checked her over and revealed her findings. She stood in front of everyone with the test scores which even made her gasp.

"After several tests I have discovered this girl? In guessing, she has been an Asmatic with no medication so her breathing is very shallow and also after looking at her inside organs I have discovered she has a large area of internal bleading and well she seems to have a heart disease called HCM where if she does to much exercise with the proper medication she could die anyway after I checked the leg over I have some very bad news the leg it's-it's to infected I'm afraid that the only way to stop the infection growing is to amputate the leg" everyone looked at her in shock but finally gave and June left to begin surgery whilst everyone waited.

After 12 hours June walked out wiping her hands on a towel she looked at them then said 'to let her rest' she walked to her car before Jack could ask anything June announced.

"I have to go and get her something's from the hospital Jack could you come with me I might need a hand?" Jack nodded and walled over to his mum.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessie's P.O.V

_i was running in my wolf form I was in a large field the grass was a bright green and the sky was a bright blue but suddenly the sky began dark and rainy I looked in the forest and saw a giant black bear strom through walking on his hind legs. He had long black sharp claws with glistening white fangs he had one souless grey eye and one bright red eye with a cut across his red eye I away but suddenly the giant black bear knocked me over and pinned me down to the floor I struggled but I was forced to watch the bear open his mouth and strike at my neck._

I shot up from the nightmare I rubbed my eyes wiping the sleep from them and streached but as I lifted up my wolf leg to stretch my human leg felt weird I looked down at it but wished I hadn't on one side was a wolf leg but my human leg was now just a little stump I tried to move it but it was immovable. As I spun around ready to get off a giant red and white robot walked in and stopped me the small boy and girl walked in afterwards and looked at me I waved at them and said.

"Hey I still don't know your names"

"Were called Miko, Raph and the one that's not here is called Jack" I nodded as Miko answered. "So what's your name and can I ask why do you erm well ur…" I snikered but answered.

"Look like a wolf it's okay and for the name I don't really remember my name but the ringleader called me mutt, fleabag and freak show so take your pick" I waited for a few seconds with them in silence. "Okay well my friends did used to call me Tessie" they nodded at that after introductions Optimas asked me.

"Tessie would you tell us your story?" I thought for a few minutes until I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tessies P.O.V FLASHBACK/STORY_

_I had lived in a small city with my parents and my little brother for years I loved it there the only bit I hated was the nuclear powerplant next door. Anyway that day I was playing with Shadow my pet wolf in the park she was a giant black wolf with blue eyes anyway she was my best friend growing up and that day I was playing fetch with her in the park it was like any other Saturday but suddenly a siren erupted from the powerplant I ran with Shadow home but it was to late as we got in the powerplant exploded the glass flew in through the windows hitting me the face suddenly the roof began to crumble above me. I covered my face with my hands but I was abruptly pushed away by Shadow I hit my head on the floor and fell unconscious._

_When I awoke I pushed the rumble off of my body I got up and looked around the house was a bomb site I pushed metal aside until I found my parents trying to protect my little brother but failed I quickly moved on until I heard a whimper I moved some rumble and found Shadow a spike had fun itself through her shoulder and I knew she was not going to make it I let silent tears fall I then placed my cut hand on her bleeding shoulder. I suddenly felt a hot searing pain running through me the pain soon grew unbearable and I blacked out. When I woke up I felt my face and felt blood but as I moved to the other side I felt fur I ran over to a piece of broken glass and looked at my reflection. Half of my body was like Shadows. I quickly began running I ran for hours until I found the road._

_I followed the road for 5 days I was hungry and thristy but I kept going until one day a traveling circus drove up to me and the ringleader asked " hey kid do you want to join the circus " "no thanks" I kept on walking but as I looked backwards I saw the ringleader following I then began running but suddenly I saw the truck drive in front of me the ringleader grabbed a bit of pipe and hit me across my head and threw me in the truck. I was then the freak show but the animals helped me through everything._


	6. Chapter 6

I had just finished my story when a car drove in and a tall woman walked in with Jack she grabbed a plastic bag out and walked up took me and passed me the bag there was a blue inhaler and a brown one and some medications for my stump of a leg. She then walked over to the trunk and pulled out a black wheel chair and brought it up to me and helped me into it. Miko whispered something to June and disappeared for a few hours but when they came back in that time Optimas had offered me to stay which I had excepted when I was shown my bedroom I wheeled over to my bed but suddenly Miko walked in with bags of clothes.

She helped me pick a cool style I had decided to were a pair of skeleton bones bike gloves and a black top with a pair of white angle wings and a pair of skiny jeans. After Miko had left I put everything away and had got changed in my PJs I then hopped on my bed and pulled the avengers duvet cover over me and fell into a deep sleep where that black bear haunted my dreams little did I know I would meet the love of my life sooner then I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tessies P.O.V_

_i was in the front with a wide selection of animals we were in a large circus tent and we were facing the ringleader who just stood away to reveal the same bear from my nightmares it seemed different now it's red eye was covered by a metal eyepiece and it had metal squares covering its chest. It seemed fine until the ringleader pressed a button on a remote control making the bear go haywire it killed or knocked out the animals until it turned to me it bit into my neck and then ran off I was lifted into the arms of a teenage boy with spikey brown hair he seemed to be crying for me and before I died she cried "please Tessie please don't leave me again"_

I woke up from the nightmare I turned over and looked at the alarm clock 3:00 am I sat up and grabbed my wheelchair and hopped into it I then wheeled to the bathroom that was next door to my room I filled the sink with cold water and splashed my face with the water I then washed away the sweat from the nightmare. After I finished I sat back on my bed I flipped on my lamp and grabbed my TMNT comic that Miko had got me. I read the comic until I looked at the clock 8:00 am I placed the comic down and flipped off the light and fell back to sleep. I woke up with the shining through the windows hitting my face I sat up and streached I then grabbed my skinny jeans and a punk rock top and brushed down my black hair and brushed my fangs after combing through my fur I then sat in my wheelchair and wheeled over to the main room.

"Tessie there you are we were wondering if you would like to train today" I gave him a 'really' look whilst looking at my leg he laughed but moved aside to show a mechanical leg it looked like a cyborg leg but looked like it could attach like attaching a pen to paper. I snapped it on and Jack helped me stand up I pulled my legging over my fake leg I then walked to the training facility and then began kicks and punching I did this for a few hours but suddenly my vision became blurry and my hearing became inaudible I felt warm I suddenly remembered I had forgotten to take my pills this morning for my heart I felt the floor slip beneath me and I fell backwards hitting the floor.

Normal P.O.V

Miko walked into the training facility with a tray of lemonade for Tess but when she walked in she dropped the tray and gasp she ran over to Tess and yelled for help she placed her fingers over Tess's wrist. Still a pulse but a low one. In that moment the rest of the Autobots came running with June, June placed her stethoscope over Tess's heart she then picked her up and placed her on a medical gurney and placed a IV drip in her wrist whilst putting her on a heart monitor she sighed and finally spoke.

"She should be fine she must not of take her tablet this morning, you need to watch her call me if anything happens"


	8. Chapter 8

Tessie's P.O.V

Its been 9 months since my heart gave out now I'm only allowed to do gentle training and energon patrols I woke up today at 9:30 am so I got a shower and wore my black joggers and my white top that has Gorrilaz in black graffiti print I brushed my fangs and brushed my hair/fur I then placed on my bike gloves and wheeled to the main room where Optimas said.

"Tessie there has been a energon sighting could you go and patrol but call if there is any Decepticons" I nodded and sped through the groundbridge hey people might say that people on wheel chairs are slow but we are attually epic and fast so peace. Anyway I got through and searched around until I found a blue shining light I grabbed hold of the crystal and held it I was just about to call for a groundbridge when two jets landed I spun around to look at two Decepticons I pressed the earpiece and practacly whisper screamed.

"Tessie to base I need emergency back up bucket head and screamy have just arrived and I think they've seen me" Optimas just said. "Run Tessie we will arrive as soon as we can" "okay but I'm not amazingly fast yet" I said trying to make a joke the two evil Mechs saw me and I spun around and sped off until I saw a jets shadow loom over me suddenly a middle knocked me off my wheelchair I cut my hands and scraped my face. I laid still watching these evil things come closer but suddenly two ninja stars hit them startling them I looked up to see a tall black figure jump in front of me and picked me up bridal style and threw a smokebomb making us disappear.

I woke up to see I was laying on a pilevof flowers and I was in a small cave with leaves drapping in front I looked down to see my hands had been bandaged and my face had been cleaned up. I looked up to see a pair of crutches I grabbed them and hosted myself up I then pushed aside the leaves to find I was in the most beautiful place ever as I looked around to see a waterfall falling it into a crystal clear pool of water I looked to the side to see a fire crackling but the bit I was staring at was a boy sitting on a log near the fire poking some eggs with a stick he looked toward me and stood up with a plate. The teenage boy had spikey brown hair and was wearing a black tank top that clung to his muscular torso he was also wearing a pair of black ninja pants I looked on the log to see a black mask with red flames. He came up to me and silently helped me to the log where he passed me a sharpened stick that was made to look like a knife and fork.

I ate in silent until he began looking at me in a way that said 'I know I know you' I looked at my plate and finished the last scraps he then grabbed my plate and placed it into the water and quickly washed it. After he sat back down he looked at me I looked back at him until I asked him.

"Hey I think I've seen you before what's your name?" I asked him he looked up ant me and bluntly answered.

"Cody, Cody Jones" when he said that name I suddenly had a flashback.

_Flashback starts_

_I was sitting on my seat near the window at my old house I was reading little women when I suddenly heard a truck approach the house next door I was about 7 at the time I looked out of the window to see a moving van with a family walking inside suddenly my mum walked into my room with a white box with a red bow wrapped around she passed it to me saying._

_"Honey can you take this to new neighbours next door?" I nodded and folded the corner of the page I was at and grabbed the box and carefully inside and saw a smooth white icing covering a vinalla cake I looked more inside seeing two beautiful roses made of icing. I quickly placed the lid back on and hurried next door when I got there the truck was gone I turned to the door and brushed down my skirt and checked my hair was straight I then knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. I waited until the door opened reveling a tall woman with long red hair she was wearing red high heels and a long red dress she was also wearing ruby red lipstick with black eyeliner that showed off her blue eyes when she saw me she smiled and said._

_"Ah you must be Tessie from next door come in come in" I passed her the box whilst she opened it I noticed a boy that looked my age I looked at him and he back at me until his mum saw and said._

_"Oh this is my son Cody, Cody this is Tessie she lives next door come on you two can have some cake" she ushered me to a long brown table and sat me next to Cody she then cut the cake on two paper plates after placing the plates in front of us she poured us some cola after we finished the amazing cake and drinks we sat talking for a while until he placed his hand on top of mine on the table I looked at him and said._

_"Hey do you want to see my room" he nodded I ran next door with him and ran up to my room showing him it we were silent until he saw my guitar he grabbed it and said._

_"No way you play?" I slightly blushed and nodded he then asked me "can I hear some?" I held the guitar and began playing and singing._

**_katy perry E.T_**

**You're so hypnotizing**  
**Could you be the devil?**  
**Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch magnetizing**  
**Feels like I am floating**  
**Leaves my body glowing**

**They say, be afraid**  
**You're not like the others**  
**Futuristic lover**  
**Different DNA**  
**They don't understand you**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_**  
**You're from a whole 'nother world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go**  
**Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**You're so supersonic**  
**Wanna feel your powers**  
**Stun me with your lasers**  
**Your kiss is cosmic**  
**Every move is magic**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_**  
**You're from a whole 'nother world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go**  
**Lead me into the light**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**This is transcendental**  
**On another level**  
**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length**  
**And be there when you vibrate**  
**For you I'll risk it all**  
**All**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

we looked in each others eyes and leaned in sharing our first kiss.

_2 weeks later_

_I watched from my window as Cody and his mum drove away and left me alone again._


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at Cody for a few seconds until answering who I was.

"Oh I'm Tessie…dont you remember me?" He just looked at me with a face that could make you cry I stood up and steadied myself and said. "I just need a minute" I said blinking back tears I then hopled away crying when I got to a tree I sunk down and cried and sang my faviroute song.

**Adele don't you remember**

**When will I see you again?**  
**You left with no goodbye,**  
**Not a single word was said,**  
**No final kiss to seal any sins,**  
**I had no idea of the state we were in,**

**I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,**  
**And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,**

**But don't you remember?**  
**Don't you remember?**  
**The reason you loved me before,**  
**Baby, please remember me once more,**

**When was the last time you thought of me?**  
**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**  
**I often think about where I went wrong,**  
**The more I do, the less I know,**

**But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,**  
**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,**

**But don't you remember?**  
**Don't you remember?**  
**The reason you loved me before,**  
**Baby, please remember me once more,**

**Gave you the space so you could breathe,**  
**I kept my distance so you would be free,**  
**And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,**  
**To bring you back to me,**

**Why don't you remember?**  
**Don't you remember?**  
**The reason you loved me before,**  
**Baby, please remember me once more,**  
_**[Another version says: "Baby, please remember you used to love me"]**_

**When will I see you again?**

" now I remember that angelic voice " I stood up on my crutches and saw Cody with a look that made me love him all over again he ran to me and we shared a kiss we let go of each other suddenly a portal opened and Cody placed on his ninja mask and grabbed his Katana. We watched the portal until Optimas and Bee walked through.

"Wait Cody there okay" Bee ran to me and placed down a new wheelchair and helped me sit in it. Before I went through the groundbridge I looked at Cody and to Optimas and said.

"Optimas do you think Cody could come after all he did save me?" After a few seconds he nodded I turned back to him and moved my hand in a way that said 'come on' he reluctantly followed me in.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been 9 weeks since me and Cody had begun dating again I woke up and starred at my clock 10:00am I turned over and sat in my wheelchair and threw on a black Joe Brown's dress and a panda style baseball cap and went out to the main room. I decide that whilst Cody was on patrol with Arcee I transformed in my wolf and laid down in a ray of sunlight. I fluttered my eyes open to see a red light flashing on my back I hit it with my tail but it wouldn't go so I walked up to Rachet and Optimas and pawed at Ratchet's leg until he looked at me when they looked at me I scratched my back where the red light was Ratchet carefully picked me up and scanned over me and finally spoke.

"Tessie this is an active tracker" before he could say anymore I heard a shrill noise I looked up to see a unknown call from someone Ratchet clicked the answer button and I listened until I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine Cody saw this and stroked my back.

"Hello I believe you have something of mine" the ringleader said I trembled but when I heard fowler speak it gave some reassurance.

"Oh really well what makes her yours?"

"Apart from the adoption papers? I took her in when no one would bring her to the desert out of Jasper or I will sue you for everything you have" He then hung up I let some silent tears fall but I understood there was nothing fowler could do so I got in my wheelchair and let Cody push me out off the groundbridge and out with Bee Optimas and Bulk. When we arrived I saw my cage finally cleaned I went forward a bit but suddenly something pounced I screamed but suddenly felt a pair of cats tongues licking my face I opened my eyes to see Leo and Terry Leo went around and pushed back up my wheelchair and went back to my front so I could stroke them I suddenly felt a long tentacle wrap around my arm and a little one round my leg I looked up to see Andy and down to see Junior. I stroked my friends until I heard the voice that gave me nightmares.

"Well I see you brought her" I looked up to see him. The ringleader. He opened my cage and made a hand gesture for me to get in but I became resentful he glared at me and simply said. "Fine" he clicked his fingers and the big black cyborg bear from my dreams pounced out he walked slowly to me making my friends slowly move away he roared in my face and grabbed the tip of the back of my collar and dragged me away and placed me in the cage as I moved further away from my friends(Autobots) and Cody I decided to sing.

**katy perry roar**

used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...


	11. Chapter 11

I watched as the circus crew put up the tent and the cyborg bear guarding the terrified animals suddenly Junior ran up to his dad after he was sperated from Andy. Cybear looked at Junior and growled at him making him slowly go back whilst Cybear growled at him I finally had enough and held onto the bars pulling myself up.

"Hey leave him alone" Cybear stopped growling at Junior at looked at me snarling.

"You talking to me one leg" I snarled at him saying.

"Yeah I am one eye" before he could get any more angry the ringleader stepped in between us and ordered.

"Stand down Cybear" Cybear only growled until the ringleader brought out a remote control and pressed it making Cybear red optic turn even redder. Cybear walked away leaving me alone with the ringleader the ringleader looked at me and said.

"Don't worry you'll be able to end you miserable life soon" I gave him a confused look until I realised what he meant. He wants to fight his psycho bear.

"Wait a minute you want me to fight a psycho bear even though I can't fight" he just gave me an evil smile and nodded walking off I slumped down letting tears slide down my face.

Later that night I listened to the ringleader announce the fight suddenly two strong men grabbed my arms and dragged me out and threw me in the arena I watched as the Cybear was released he looked at me with a 'I can't fight her' look. The ringleader suddenly wiped out the remote and pressed the button he then watched as Cybear roared furiously and ran to me and began scratching me and clawing me. Suddenly he grabbed my neck with his mouth but he only dug in enough to make me choke I began to see black around my eye until I scratched him across his good eye I turned to face the ground and spat up some blood I felt a large paw push my back down to the floor. I thought that this was it when I heard a voice.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"


	12. Chapter 12

I looked up and saw Cody in front of a pack of different animals including Terry, Andy and Leo he threw another ninja star and ran up to me and helped me into my wheelchair he grabbed his Sai's and pointed them toward Cybear. Before he could charge and stab him I grabbed his arm and said.

"Wait I think I can help him"

"Okay on by the way I tricked out your wheelchair" he then clicked a button on the side and two katans shot up with two joysticks. I then speed off to Cybear and began to block his attacks and I finally managed to cut a red wire making his red eye turn off. I smiled but suddenly felt a hand flip me off my wheelchair I looked up to see the Ringleader with a evil look he abruptly grabbed one of the Katanas and turned to me and grabbed my hand and pinned it to the floor and abruptly stabbed it straight through my palm making me scream in pain. He raised his fist ready to finish me my heart began beating like mad I looked around almost in slow motion I watched as Terry and Andy were stabbed by two hench men. I looked back up to hear screams I looked my best to see and suddenly saw the Ringleader getting dragged off by Cybear.

The blade was pulled from my hand and Cody rested my head in his arms letting tears fall down his face and dripping on my cheeks which he wiped off softly still crying as June checked my heart. "She-she no her hearts had to much is spiraling I'm I can't stop it" Cody looked at me shaking his head refusing to hear this.

"No NO YOU CAN'T DIE I can't lose you again" I held his face in my palm that wasn't bleeding and brought him close enough to place a gentle yet passionate I felt my energy leaving my body as I began slumping down I released him and whispering "I'll never let you go" I began seeing black around my eyes my arm fell down and I let my final breath out.

A/N YEAH I KNOW ITS REALLY SAD BUT I WAS WATCHING TITANIC TODAY SO I GOT A BIT EMOTINOL SO THATS WHAT I MEANT BY "ILL NEVER KET YOU GO"


	13. Chapter 13

No ones P.O.V

No one moved they just watched as Tessie died in front of them resting peacefully in Cody's arms they saw as his head rested against hers and let tears fall not caring what anyone thought. They watched as Cody walked over to Bee's car form holding Tessie bridal style and placed her in the backseat and sat in the front of the passengers seat and sat quietly whilst Bee drove to the base where he placed her on the med bay berth and let tears fall even more until Optimas walked up to Cody in his holoform and placed his hand on Cody's shoulder Cody looked at Optimas with his red eyes Optimas looked back at him whilst saying.

"Cody we promise we will make her transition to the afterlife more easy for you we will hold a funarl for you"

"Thank you Optimas" Cody said through his sobs.

TESSIE'S P.O.V

I awoke in a large room it was pitch black and nothing could be seen I blindly walked forward until I came to a room with two large mirrors in as she looked in them a blinding bright blue/white light knocked her back. She looked up to see a light blue and white cybertronian she looked shocked until she asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alpha trion and I am here to offer you two choices the first is to join the afterlife" he pointed to the mirror on the left which light up she looked in to see ghosts of all the ones she loved that had died in a spiritual plain. "Or you can choose life where I will heal you and take all your wolf side and just make it your transformation" she thought for a few seconds until she said.

"Okay I guess I Choose…"

A/N IF YOU WANT HER TO DIE GO TO CHAPTER 14 THGATS THE END THEN BUT IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE GO TO CHAPTER 15 WHERE IT WILL CARRY ON.


	14. Chapter 14

"I guess I choose Death" the mirror that meant life smashed and the one with death light brighter until it consumed me when I opened my eyes I was in a beautiful field wearing a long white dress. As I stood up I heard barking I spun around I saw it was Shadow running to me with a tennis ball she dropped it and I threw it until I heard my name beaing called.

"Tessie time for dinner" I ran to a small cottage where I whistled for Shadow who ran with me as I sat down mum placed a dish of shepherds pie down a I ate hungrily I slipped pieces to Shadow after I finished I heard the door open to see dad walk in I ran to him and have him a big hug whilst he hugged back I then watched a while series of spiderman and then got in my PJs and hopped into my four poster bed whilst my mum and dad turned off the light as I was about to fall asleep I heard the door move open ajar I saw the light steam in and suddenly Shadow appeared and looked at me.

I sat up and tapped on my bed she then jumped on my bed and snuggled close to me as I fell asleep.

A/N YEAH I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IWANTED TO FOCES ON THE ALIVE ONE


	15. Chapter 15

"I guess I chose life" the mirror that meant death shattered and the mirror that has life in light brighter and brighter until it ingulfed me.

NO ONES P.O.V

The funeral was beautiful the were aisles with oak benches Tessie body lay lifeless on a table covered with a white silk sheet. She was holding a boats boqa of l lillys a glass cover encased her body. Cody walked up to the speaker podium and you could easily see he had been crying with his red eyes. He coughed and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello thank all of you for coming today I am now going to play Tessie's faviroute song.

**Adele-set fire to the rain**

**I let it fall, my heart,**  
**And as it fell you rose to claim it**  
**It was dark and I was over**  
**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

**My hands, they're strong**  
**But my knees were far too weak,**  
**To stand in your arms**  
**Without falling to your feet**

**But there's a side to you**  
**That I never knew, never knew.**  
**All the things you'd say**  
**They were never true, never true,**  
**And the games you play**  
**You would always win, always win.**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**But I set fire to the rain,**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**When I lay with you**  
**I could stay there**  
**Close my eyes**  
**Feel you here forever**  
**You and me together**  
**Nothing gets better**

**'Cause there's a side to you**  
**That I never knew, never knew,**  
**All the things you'd say,**  
**They were never true, never true,**  
**And the games you'd play**  
**You would always win, always win.**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**But I set fire to the rain,**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**I set fire to the rain**  
**And I threw us into the flames**  
**When it fell, something died**  
**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,**  
**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**  
**Even now when we're already over**  
**I can't help myself from looking for you.**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I set fire to the rain,**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain,**  
**And I threw us into the flames**  
**When it fell, something died**  
**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!**

**Oh noooo**  
**Let it burn, oh**  
**Let it burn**  
**Let it burn**

Everyone stood in silence when suddenly the glass began shaking everyone looked at it in shock why? Because Tessie's body began glowing white as they stared the glass suddenly shattered letting Tessie's body float upwards she was still glowing when she tilted toward them but now she had two giant white angel wings she opened her eyes that shone brighter then any sun. Cody reached out to touch her when Optimas yelled.

"Cody no" but Cody had already touched her creating a giant explosion as the dust settled a figure stood out it was a girl she was a medium height with a medium chest her lips were glossy looking even though she was not wearing any she was wearing a short black dress with a red bow and tights and red high heels her hair was bright red with a black streak. She walked through the dust and walked up to Cody and held out her hand he grabbed it and she pulled him up as he looked into a baby blue eyes he saw something noticeable.

"Tessie?"

"Hi Cody"


	16. Chapter 16

Tessie's P.O.V

It has been at least 5 months since I returned from the dead and guess what... CODY PROPOSED TO ME. This day we are having our wedding I straightened my dress out it was pure white and I had a long train at the end with a long veil. I invited the Autobots and seeing as my dad was dead Optimas said he would give me away I was straightening out my dress Optimas walked in he was wearing a black tux with a black tie he had brown hair with brown eyes. He looked at me gobsmacked I chuckled until he said.

"You ready?" I nodded and he then wrapped his arm around mine and we began walking down the aisles I saw Cody he was wearing a white tux with a white tie when I got to the end Optimas let me grab Cody's hand I looked to him as the reverend spoke.

"Do you Cody Smith take Tessie Black as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Tessie take Cody Smith Black as your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Cody looked at me and grabbed the corners of my veil lifting it over my head and then placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on my lips as we did kiss everyone clapped and cheered.

Later that night the music died down it was time for our first dance Cody grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor when we were there I placed my hands on his shoulder and he placed his hands on my waist the music then began playing as we swayed with it and me singing parts with him quietly.

**Footprints In The Sand"**

You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going

You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way

Then I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I been so afraid

And just when I  
I thought I'd lost my way  
You gave me strength to carry on

That's when I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
And I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand  
When I'm weary  
Well I know you'll be there  
And I can feel you  
When you say

I promise you  
Oh, I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

As the song ended we left to our new home for our honeymoon.

A/N THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL TO THIS JUST HAVE TO WRITE IT PS SHE IS ABOUT 26 NOW.


End file.
